


Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah ya Punk

by Laxdrake4



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bro!Sam, Bro!TChalla, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4
Summary: Sad Steve durning 2016 Xmas eve and the start of Hanukkah  gets the best of gifts with the help of the King Kitty and Falcon Please don't hate me too much my muse is gone and done but tada Tis here Stuckythorki Secret Santa 2016





	

It was the eve of Christmas Eve and the first evening of Hanukkah this year. The others where quick to have a massive party, Steve was originally going to stay out of it. This was not a time he wanted to celebrate. Yes they were all safe here in Wakanda, for now, but with Bucky back in cryogenic sleep again, a few months back. Well Steve just didn't have it in him to feel festive and happy. When James chose to go back under it had nearly killed Steve, yes he was safe and they had gotten some progress over the past few months, into getting rid of the programming that the damn Russians and Hydra had put into Bucky. But it felt like loosing him all over again. Only worse since he had no clue as to if ... nope Steve desperately told himself don't think like that. As he was distracted by his ever chaotic thoughts, he is ambushed by Sam and Prince TChalla and dragged to massive party they had. 

 

Sam had finally had enough of his friend being a party pooper. And thus with help of Prince Kitty(T'Challa)himself, they dragged Steve out of his somber little pity party of one ,that he has been in for a while now, if only to try to get the man out of the funk that the old-timer was in. It was a dual holiday too! Yes they were technically on the run from the UN and such ... seeking asliumn in Wakanda. They were all alive. And besides they had a surprise that needed the good Captain engaged with the rest of the team and distracted from the two of them. 

As Team Cap and friends relax and enjoy the holiday party, both the Prince of Wakanda and Sam shared a look at one point. Both as stealthily as they could, note that the Cat themed king was better, they snuck out of the building and to the extraction point. It was time to surprise the Captain. Seeing that the good Captain was very much occupied in a deep conversation with Scott and Natasha, who had shown up in Wakanda the week before, the two quickly scurried out of the party to get their surprise guest ready.

 

They had finally broken the damn programming enough just a few days before Christmas Eve, for James Bucky Barnes to finally start to live life out from under HYDRAs control. Bucky himself had asked this to remain hidden, when they had unfroze him. Since he couldn't get Steve anything really material for Christmas or Hanukkah. He had wanted to be the gift for Steve. 

He had gotten a very nice pampering by some of T'Challa's own personal personnel. For a kid whom grew up in 1930s, it was unreal what they could do. He hopped to actually bring Steve to get this kinda treatment if the bum, he doubted that the punk has ever done something for himself like that. It could be a very nice date, Bucky made a note to himself to eventually do something similar with Steve. 

As the evening got late, the two other men whom had helped him set this up, finally entered the room he had been sitting in. He had in the waiting for them, caught enough Magikarps to evolve another Gyarados on that new Pokémon GO app thing, damn Sam for getting him hooked on the game. Anyway. They put the finishing touches to the room and the plan one last time. 

 

Steve just was walking out of a half bath, when he is blindsided by two individuals, Sam and King T'Challa take each arm and walk him in a different direction from the party he had been forced to go to. A a rich wooden double door they stop at and T'Challa says with a slight grin on his face, "Captain Rodgers, we have a special gift for you right through this door, please do enjoy" 

Glancing at Sam is no help at all to the New Yorker, heaving a great big sigh the Captain opens the double doors. The room was something straight outta a forties cocktail lounge. Decked out in dark woods, plush fabrics, and strategically placed lights. Lights that frame out a very dolled up Bucky Barnes. To say the least Steve is in shock. Steve lets out a choked up whisper "Bucky?" 

Steve takes a staggering step towards his Bucky. Multiple questions run through his head the primary ones being about the brainwashing , if Bucky choose to do this, is Bucky ok? All of it is silenced as Bucky meets Steve half way in the room with a strong hug and a long tender kiss. Bucky smiles as he says with a bit of a chuckle to the overjoyed Captain, "Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah ya punk."


End file.
